Switched Love
by DAKL15
Summary: The two couples have they're normal days until Psyche and Hibiya switch bodies..but neither of the blonds knew about the switch..the problem is Hibiya started to fall for Tsugaru and Psyche wasn't too happy and wasn't ready to give up Tsugaru to his own brother!
1. Chapter 1

**Tsugaru x Psyche + Delic x Hibiya**

**Summary: The two couples have they're normal days until Psyche and Hibiya switch bodies..the problem is Hibiya started to fall for Tsugaru and Psyche wasn't too happy about that..but neither of the blonds knew about the switch.**

**Male x Male relationship**

* * *

It was a normal day the sky shining into a bright blue and the sun brightening the sky as always. It was breezy day and Psyche suggested that all of them to go out on a lunch double date. The streets never changed as populated as always in Ikebukuro. "Hey~ how about Russia Sushi~?" the bubbly raven hopped up and down while walking with the gang. "Sounds good to me..besides I'm starving!" the blond in the pink and white headset stomach growled, Tsugaru nodded in his usual calming smile in a agreement. The prince rather wanted a place to dine that is made for a prince, but to his dismay they moved towards Russia Sushi.

"Oh! PSY-CHE, TSU-GA-RU, DEL-IC, and HI-BI-YA! Welcome! Here to eat sushi? Sushi good! Very good!" a tall black Russian man greeted them, "ah yes~! Of course we would like a private room and the usual Simon~!" Psyche smiled getting their usual when they visited. "OK. Follow me." Simon gestured for the couples to follow him inside to their usual spot.

As soon as they stepped inside the restaurant, the aroma of sushi filled their noses which in Delic's case made his stomach growl furiously inside. Psyche lead everyone into a private area just for them. There was a small cherry wood futon in the middle with small burgundy cushions on the floor and a maroon curtain for the customers privacy.

Hibiya sat in the farthest end of the futon as Psyche sat in front of Hibiya on the other side and Delic sat next to Hibiya as Tsugaru sat next to Psyche in front of Delic. "Ne nice huh~?" Psyche spoke up, "no..it's not _fit_ for a **_prince_**.." The crown on Hibiya's head slipped forward onto his bangs as he sighed. "Hibiya!" Psyche gasped "but you _LOVE_ the food here! How could you say such things!?" the magenta eyed raven was in disbelief of his brothers action. Simon came opened the curtain just to place their usual order on the futon, "Enjoy~!" and with that he left and the curtain drooped back down.

Hibiya glance at his food and found **a fish eye**. He stared wide eye at the fish eye like if it was staring straight through his _soul_. He quickly got up in sickness of the eye and ran out to the restroom, "Hibiya! Wait up!" Psyche called out following him quickly. Delic stood up to go follow but Tsugaru pulled him back "Psyche-kun is with him I'm sure he'll be fine.." his calming blue eyes reassured Delic, calming him down. "Wonder what he'll made him do that" The blond pink eyes stared intensely at his own food. Tsugaru was wondering it too, but then he looked over at Hibiya's plate and quickly pulled the fish eye out and hurried it into the white napkin. Delic continued eating grumbling as Tsugaru chuckled at his worryingly blond brother.

While Hibiya was in the bathroom he was throwing up his breakfast in the stall. Psyche walked in and rushed to Hibiya "Hibiya! Are you okay!?" his eyes pricked up with tears, "do you think **IM OKA-**" he threw up again the toilet. Then something popped in Psyche's head "are you..._pregnant?_" he asked his brother. As soon as that question entered the prince's ear his sickness almost immediately dissipated into thin air. Hibiya flushed the toilet and wiped his mouth and silent walked to the sink rinsing his mouth with water, Psyche continued to ask again "**are you pregnant nii-chan?**" then the golden eye raven slapped Psyche upside of his head "what type of _moron_ are you taking me as?! How _dare you_ think I would get _pregnant?! **How does a male get pregnant!?**_" Hibiya flared at Psyche who furrowed his eye brows. The pink and white headphone raven glared at his brother and flicked his forehead "You don't have to be mean! I was just asking!" Psyche yelled angrily. "How_ dare _you_. _Talking to_ ME _like_ THAT?_" Hibiya was not going to back down as he yanked his brothers headphones off. Psyche started to growl, "**_DIE_ Hibiya-KUN**" Hibiya stared at Psyche eyes that glowed furiously and dark.

* * *

Tsugaru and Delic finished their meal and with a sudden BAM! A strike of lightning and pouring rain pounding down outside. The sound made both of the blonds flinch.

With that sudden sound the lights flickered in the restroom where Psyche and Hibiya were at each others necks. After the lights brighten Hibiya was staring at himself and Psyche was staring at himself as well. Both in shock went to touch each others face, "**PSYCHE**! What did _YOU_ do?!" Hibiya cried. He didn't like that he was trapped inside Psyche's body and that Psyche was trapped inside his royal body with his crown. Everything toppled him making want to go and die in a hole.

"Fuck it. Let's get them and get out of here." Delic said to Tsugaru who asked to take-out their lovers food. Delic opened the door to the restrooms to find what seems like 'Psyche' choking 'Hibiya' while 'Hibiya' was in his mid-punch to 'Psyche's' face. "Fuck! I told him I should have check dammit! Brats stop playing around and lets get going! It's pouring!" Delic growled at the two ravens before him as they slowly let go of each other. "_**I'm so sorry Delic-chan**_!" 'Hibiya' _bowed_ slightly shocking Delic and 'Psyche'. 'Psyche' smacked 'Hibiya' "**get a HOLD OF YOURSELF**!" this was all shocking to Delic.

Tsugaru got their foods and told them all to hurry up. "Right." Delic mumbled grabbing them both and walked over to Tsugaru. "Thank you the food, it was delicious Simon." Tsugaru slightly bowed as they took their leave also leaving Delic in shock state still as carrying the two switched ravens.

* * *

**DAKL15: Well it's interesting how this went~ (´･_･`) but yes Hibiya and Psyche switched bodies~!**

**Hibiya: THIS IS OUTRAGOUS! How dare a COMMONER like YOU do THIS to ME?**

**DAKL15: (￣▽￣) easily~ now ****hush~ anyways so next chapter Hibiya is Psyche and Psyche is Hibiya got it? Good~! Now Hibiya ending please~**

**Hibiya:WHY SHOULD I DO-**

**DAKL15: well I guess you can't be Hibiya in the story and you'll have to stay in Psyche's bod-**

**Hibiya: FINE! FINE! -grumbles- you commoners review or I'm stuck in that body! NOW I COMMAND YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I decided to make another later than I expected...that and...My wi-fi was down so yah my apologize~ 。・゜・****(ノ****Д`)・゜・。 ****also maybe in either the next or so chapters might turn to rated M, other than that, onto the story~**

**_~Note~_**  
**_Hibiya is Psyche_**  
**_Psyche is Hibiya_**

**Male x Male relationship**

* * *

The sound of pitter-patter sounds came from the duo couples as they hurried home in the rain, all of the trip was in complete utter silence. Soon enough they reached Izaya's apartment where they all live together. Entering the door, another raven greeted them while typing away on his computer "ah? Back so soon?" the informant before them; tore his auburn eyes from his 'work'. "Oi! Izaya where's the-oh hello guys.." The strongest man in Ikebukuro stood awkwardly there in an apron holding a spatula in his right and a bottle of cooking wine in the other. They all gawked at what Shizuo was wearing, "A-ah, hello, Shizuo-nii and Izaya-san" Tsugaru greeted first before the trio behind him waved once in a greeting gesture. Izaya cackled at the other facial expression.

"We will be going up to our rooms now if you please excuse us" Tsugaru bowed and once again spoke up for trio behind him and they scurried up to their rooms. Izaya arched his eye brow then sighed not caring what they did or what sort of trouble they caused.

* * *

The info broker walked towards the kitchen where the blond was at cooking them a meal. "Sorry, what was it that you needed?" Izaya asked Shizuo "where's the fish I had in out?" "I put it away.." Shizuo glared "where and when." he demanded an answer. "In the freezer when I first walked into the kitchen around 2 hours ago.." Izaya shrugged "Idiot! That was to defrost! And the hell you do in the kitchen?" the blond narrowed his eyes angrily. "Well the eyes were creeping me out brute..and I just wanted some tea that's all..." The informant sighed along with the blond brute who has no clue what to cook now. "I'll be ordering Russia Sush-" Izaya stopped in mid sentence seeing a small take-out box. "Nevermind~ come on and lets eat Shizu-chan~!" Izaya called out the ex-bartender from the kitchen to the dinning table quietly eating Psyche's and Hibiya's left overs.

Psyche and Hibiya were thrown onto the beds. "What the fuck were you two arguing about in the bathroom?!" Delic growled while Tsugaru shook his head "calm down Delic-nii, you should ask nicer.." "why the hell should I? They were nearly cho-" Hibiya cut him off "b-but I-I said I was s-sorry!" tears threaten his golden orbs. Psyche looked at his brother "oh good grief..." he rolled his eyes huffing. The shock seem to pass from Delic to Tsugaru in a snap.

Hibiya clanged to Tsugaru which in this state Delic got jealous and Psyche face-palmed. "Uh...Hibiya-sa-" The ocean blue eyed blond was cut off to a rather odd mutter from Psyche "It's Hibiya-sama to you.." Delic and Tsugaru stood there dumbfounded as Hibiya buried his face into Tsugaru traditional blue and white kimono. Delic saw Hibiya's move and jealously grabbed onto the ravens golden cape, yanking him off Tsugaru nearly falling to the ground. Now this made Psyche raise his eye brow and snicker, though he'll never admit at how that made him all warm and joyful inside.

"Jealous Delic~?" Psyche cooed grinning madly at the jealous and possessive Delic. "Shut it Psyche!" Delic flustered and stomps towards the door dragging poor Hibiya with him. "I'm going to my room good night brother and you die Psyche" Delic glared at the other raven while dragging Hibiya with him to their room, slamming the door behind them shut. Psyche cringed at those words, he never felt such pure anger towards him.

* * *

Tsugaru sighed getting disrobed from his clothes to change into his pajamas, on the other hand Psyche squeaked, "T-Tsugaru! W-wait! I..um.." Psyche twirled his thumbs looks down blushing darkly "Hm? Psyche is there something wrong?" Tsugaru got close, but only innocently worried of Psyche that he did something wrong. "N-NO! ..crap..I need to go to the bat-bathroom!" Psyche scurried into the bathroom shutting the door closed and leaning against it, sliding down the door, his heart was running over a thousand miles an hour. "I can't forget that I'm Psyche.. Or this could get even worst than it is.." The raven hugged his knees, burying his head there, and closing his eyes shut.

Sudden images popped into his mind in which made them snap open, "nononono! I can't look at Tsugaru like that! Even those slender creamy muscles and ocean eyes that I would want to-NO! Stopstopstop! So what if he's sexy! I-I mean...UGH!" Psyche banged his head against the door as a slight knock was heard, "Psyche-kun are you sure your okay? You know you can tell me anything, remember I promised I wouldn't tell. So please come out? I'm getting worried about you." Tsugaru tone was gently and worryingly, it made Psyche heart flutter and hurt at the same time. It was different being with Tsugaru, he was gentle and ever so caring and Delic was rough and demanding also very flirty, he felt his mind getting lost as well as his heart, it was aching in confusion. Which one should it be?

Psyche sighed getting up and opening the door. Just as he opened, Tsugaru's arms brought him into a warm embrace. "T-tsugaru?" Psyche stood there shockingly, "I was worried that I did something wrong Psyche-kun" the now pajama dressed blond kissed the raven lightly on the lips, "What do you mean?" Psyche flushed and was totally confused as to why would Tsugaru think he did something wrong? "I thought you were jealous that Hibiya was all over me and I didn't do anything, I'm truly sorry." He peppered Psyche with his soothing kisses. "I-It's okay! I wasn't j-jealous.." His pink orbs shined assuringly towards the others ocean eyes.

Tsugaru grabbed Psyche's pajamas and gave it to him. "Here, put these on while I make the bed.." Psyche immediately redden usually when Delic says 'make the bed' it was just another way of his word for sex time. Psyche panic a bit while dressing himself for bed, he surely didn't want to go to bed thinking about how he's cheating on Delic, since he switched from his royal body to his brothers. Psyche walked in the room in his pink and white buttoned up pajamas, looking down and blushing at the awaiting Tsugaru. "Psyche-kun? Are you getting a fever?" The blond asked 'that was one of the worst lines I ever heard! I mean to get me in bed with him!?' Psyche thought "Psyche?" Tsugaru blinked confusingly. 'Wait...that wasn't a line? He was actually asking a question?' Now Psyche was embarrassed at thinking about that when he's with the total opposite of Delic. "Sorry, I was just think..it's been a long day...ne..~? Good night!" Psyche got into bed snuggling into the sheets as Tsugaru whispered "good night Psyche-kun" and hugged Psyche holding him closely and falling asleep.

* * *

Hibiya glared at Delic for being mean to him and taking him away from his Tsugaru! Delic pinned Hibiya on the bed "your mine and only mine and I don't plan on letting you stay with Tsugaru got it?" Delics voice was angry, possessive, and dangerous it nearly wanted Hibiya to pee in his pants. He was use to the soothing and gentle words, but this was just a no no for him. Hibiya nearly forgot that Delic wanted his Hibiya not him oh no no he wasn't Delics at all he was Tsugaru's for a fact. Hibiya fought and squirm underneath Delic "Delic. I'm not in the mood! Now let me sleep?" Hibiya whined and started to kick and fight. Delic never would have thought Hibiya would be the one fighting back especially when he's in this sort of mood.

Delic squeezed Hibiya's wrist painfully making Hibiya cry. "Ow! Delic! Your hurting me!" Hibiya sobbed and it made Delic stopped himself and got off the smaller male to only catch the sight of the bruised pale wrist. Hibiya's tears rolled down his cheeks rubbing his wrist gently and winced painfully. Delic couldn't believe what he just did, he hurted someone he dearly loves. Something that fears him, Tsugaru, and Shizuo. Hibiya calmed himself down to sleep and Delic laid down regretfully. "I'm so sorry my prince..." Delic murmured gently stroking the ravens jet-black hair. He frowned and slept uncomfortably.

* * *

Izaya stretched and was full "fatty tunas the best~! Right Shizu-chan~!?" He smirked at the blond in front of him. "Yeah, sure." Shizuo plainly replied at the raven. Izaya played a hurt expression "and that's all you could say?" Izaya sighed dramatically "and this is why you don't have long conversations~!" Izaya stood up. "Shut it flea." Shizuo growled warningly. "No~ why don't you make me~?" Izaya chimed playfully. "Do you have a death wish flea!?" Shizuo got up and grabbed onto the front of Izayas shirt glaring deeply into the devilish eyes that burn through his own.

Izayas lips smirked and leaned in to kiss shizuo fully on the lips and pulled away. The blond was caught off guard and let go of the flea. "Ne~ Shizu-chan your such a brute~ a simple innocent kiss and your mind is gone~ or is that you have a crush on me that much~?" Izayas smirk never left his lips as his eyes danced mockingly. Shizuo was done for the day he left silently which was unexpected from Izayas point. And the whole entire room went silent.

* * *

**DAKL: Well that was...that? XD anyways this was it~! And remember if your still confused Hibiya was switched into Psyche's body and Psyche was switched into Hibiya's body.**

**Delic: Dammit...**

**Psyche: Ne! Delics so mean in here! Hibiya!**

**Hibiya: Oh shut up commoner! And you humans review!**

**Psyche: Please~?^ - ^**

**DAKL: And for my long absence I apologize~ promise to make another one as soon as I can~! ⊂((・****x・****))⊃**

**Tsugaru: Peace BI**


End file.
